1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to industrial treatment machines which includes a rotating vessel, of the type such as those used for burring, degreasing, drying or for the cryogenization of pieces in bulk, or in grinding, washing, tanning and other treatments.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that, in treatment machines of the type mentioned above, that the rotating vessel, which is most often of polygonal section, comprises on its lateral wall an opening which extends virtually over the whole of its length and which is associated with a door for closure, which must obviously be opened for charging and discharging the vessel and closed during treatment by rotation. Depending on the case, this access door is pivotally or slidably mounted on the vessel, but in any case it is of course indispensable to provide a locking mechanism ensuring effective retention in the closed position. Experience has shown that the presence of the locking mechanism complicates and renders fastidious the charging and discharging manoeuvres.